


Later and Later (LiL Part 7)

by riversong_sam



Series: Lessons in Love [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 11:52:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16974123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samWord Count: 269Parings: Dean x ReaderWarnings:A/N: Please Leave Feedback!!!!!!  (Short sorry thats all i got) Collab W/ @jkqueenly





	Later and Later (LiL Part 7)

After Crowley talked to Dean, he had called Sam for help. So with a not so veiled threat of physical harm to Sam if he helped Dean you let him go. You needed Dean to do this on his own.  
”Hello love.” Crowley says appearing the second Sam is gone.  
“Hey.” You smiled “Thanks again for helping.”  
“Anything for you darling.”   
You laughed, “Come on lets go watch a movie.”  
**  
Crowley stayed with you for almost a week before Sam called saying Dean was coming. He’d figured it and was coming back to the bunker.  
“You know dove I was starting to think that over grown squirrel would have never figured it out.”  
“Crowley be nice. He’s smart and caring and although childish and pig headed sometimes he’s a good man.”   
Crowley just raises his brow at you.  
”He is! He puts his family first above himself. Hell that mans saved me I don’t know how many times. I love him Crowley, so much so it hurts. But if he comes through that door and hates me then so be it. I’ll let him go even though I get hurt. I love him enough to do that.”  
He just puts his hand on your shoulders, “He gives you any trouble I wont have a problem hurting him.”  
”I know.” You give the king of hell a hug.  
”Well darling I best be off.”  
What? Why?  
”Because he’s just pulled in the garage.”  
You nod and look up at the door as Crowley disappears. You’re not alone long as the door swings open and there stands Dean.  
“(Y/N)” he breathes.


End file.
